The Cries of love
by EmoBlackie
Summary: When a traumatic event befalls Ember Mclain will Danny overcome his anger and save her, or will this be the end of the their relationship?


DxE Romance, hurt & omfort

rated T

I in no shape or form own Danny Phantom and its respective characters nor do I own the song Vermillion Part 2 by Slipknot.

It was the Ghost Zone's annual Halloween party that is held every year. Ghost of all kinds gather here to party, listen to local bands, and to just simply have fun. Danny Phantom had been coming to this party as well as many other parties thrown here for the past 3 years. At first, his enemies that attended would sometimes either chase him out or just flat out fought him in them, that was of course until they found out that he was dating someone that who's temper made even some of the more powerful ghost tremble.

Yes, Danny dated a full ghost a little over 3 years and during the first 6 months of the relationship no one even knew the two were together until an incident with the box ghost lead to discovery of the secret lovers. This `incident` was caused by the box ghost accidentally coming across Danny and a certain blue flamed haired ghost girl being very intimate in Amity Park in the middle of the night. But there was some good that came from this.

Danny had gradually been welcomed to the ghost zone without fear of fighting and even became good friends with some of his now former foes. All this was accomplished thanks to his ex girlfriend Ember Mclain. She had changed him greatly over their time together. Danny was still a hero at heart but also had developed a bit of a `bad boy` complex. Him now being 18 also enabled him to do more things than he could when he was a minor. Things such as stay out at night as well as getting tattoos. He got two, one on his left shoulder with Ember's name in cursive and the other was on his left peck that had a red heart surrounded by a blue flame with `DP + EM` written in the heart and the word `Forever` under the heart. Ember had even talked Danny into letting his hair grow out a little past his shoulders and to dress with darker colored clothes. On his own accord he had his ears pierced to put studs in.

Oh yes, Danny loved the rock diva deeply. He even learned how to rock a guitar just for her after she got him one for his 16th birthday. To go even further he even took singing lessons just for the sole purpose of swooning her as well as be able to have performances with his new found friend Johnny 13.

Though now in recent times Danny and Ember's relationship had been strained. They broke up six weeks ago leaving both heartbroken and deeply hurt but none took it harder than Ember. She found herself crying herself to sleep at night and even distancing herself from her friends. Why did such a happy loving teen couple break up? Only Ember and her closest friend Kitty knew the full true reason.

You see, on the day they broke up Danny had come to the Ghost Zone to see Ember at her realm like he usually did. When he came to her door he noticed it was locked which was unusual since she often left it unlocked for him. Danny phased through and what he saw crushed him. It was Skulker fucking Ember in her bed, her moaning out in what sounded like pleasure...sounded like.

In a fit of pure rage and hate Danny flew to Skulker, lifting him up by his flaming hair and threw him out the door following soon after not even sparing Ember a glance before saying simply `Its over`. When Danny confronted Skulker outside they fought hard for 15 minutes, both getting in good hits on each other until Skulker made a comment about Ember being `his` slut. This in turn made Danny's eyes turn red in pure hatred and use his ghostly wail with full power, completely obliterating the Skulker from existence.

When Danny calmed down he was soon overcome with guilt, pain, and frustration then made his way home without a word to anyone on what just happened. The only ghost who knew of Skulker's death was Ember, who could still hear the commotion outside and the final screams of Skulker being overwhelmed by Danny's ghostly wail but she told no one of that event.

In a fit of jealousy and hatred toward the lovestruck teens, Skulker had pre planned all this to happen minus the him dying part. He had wanted to hurt them, break them apart and eventually kill them. When the paralysis drug finally wore off on Ember, Kitty had just entered Ember's now door less realm and in a fit of tears and sobs, Ember told her friend what had happened. Kitty had asked Ember if she was okay with her going to tell Danny the truth but she shook her head and had told Kitty that she would feeling it to be far more potent if she did. But that wasn't until 3 days later due to the traumatic ordeal she had gone through.

Unfortunately however, Ember never got the chance to talk to Danny for two reasons. One, Danny shut the ghost portal in his parents lab closed and kept it that way and two, a still jealous Sam Manson and a protective Tucker Foley. Danny's two friends would fight her and then send her right back to the ghost zone when she did ever get out. Ember understood why Tucker fought her and it was to keep Danny from having to deal with the stress and sadness of having to do so. Even in Tucker's eyes she could see a glint of remorse and disappointment so a part of her was grateful to know Danny had a great friend who watched over him, powers or not. Sam on the other hand fought her out of pure disdain toward the rock diva for capturing Danny's heart. Even when Danny had first brought Ember to the human realm to properly get to know his friends, it was Tucker who was supportive and Sam who was at any moment ready to attack her. From what Kitty told Ember after spying on both Danny and Sam on more than one occasion, was that Sam continually would try to coax a now emotionally distressed Danny into dating her but he just couldn't. As much as he hoped it wasn't true or at least he could try to forget, his heart still belonged to Ember. And he decided that if he was to die alone with a broken heart then so be it.

Ember eventually gave up her attempts to approach Danny in the human realm and settled for meeting him at the Ghost Halloween party in which they had attended to play music for the guests. Once Johnny, Kitty's boyfriend, had been informed of the situation; he came up with a plan to get Ember the alone time with Danny she so sought. The plan was that after him and Danny performed, the girls would sneak backstage and get Ember into Danny's dressing room. Once the plan was made Ember went home to change while Kitty and Johnny waited for Danny to show up and he didn't disappoint.

Danny flew to a fairly large dome shaped building on a lone floating rock platform where the party was held and saw Johnny and Kitty out front waiting for him.

"Hey you ready to rock tonight?" Johnny asked cheerily.

"Yeah and I have the perfect song for tonight. Um, is Ember gonna be here tonight?" Danny asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Nah, she's still pretty bummed about the whole break up."

"Oh. I'm surprised actually. For her doing what she did I'd figure she wouldn't be mourning about it for this long." Danny said a bit darkly.

Kitty's eyes flashed a bright green.

"Lay off a bit Danny, she's still my best friend." Kitty said angerly.

"Your right Kitty I'm sorry. Its just that...well..I still kind of..." Danny stopped and looked down only to feel Kitty's hand on his shoulder.

"You still care about her don't you? She asked smiling at him.

"I still lo..look Johnny lets just go were on in five. The guitars are backstage right?" Danny said quickly hoping that the two wouldn't know what he was really about to say...but they did.

Johnny nodded and both flew into the building over the crowded floor of socializing ghost toward the stage. Kitty stayed outside until 5 minutes later Ember appeared. Kitty stared at her with her mouth agape. Ember looked extravagent. Her flaming hair was let down and reached to her mid back. She wore a skin tight black dress that revealed her cleavage nicely as well as show off her back with a slit that ran down the right side of her dress to show off her nicely shaped leg. She still had on her typical eye make up but wore black lipstick and to top it off she wore black pumps.

"How do I look?" Ember said smirking.

"I think Danny is gonna forget the fact you two are broken up." Kitty replied winking at her.

This boosted Ember's confidence even more so and she felt less nervous about seeing her lover having not talked to him for a little over a month.  
>As Kitty and Ember flew into the building they landed behind a small crowd of ghost to avoid being seen by Danny when on stage.<p>

"Hey there doll face. What's your name?" a green blob ghost whispered to Ember.

Ember's eyes turned red just as her right fist did.

"If you value your miserable afterlife punk, you'll head the other direction and pray I don't see you again." Ember hissed.

The blob gulped and floated away quickly causing the male ghost that had been staring at Ember to turn away sweating, praying that she hadn't seen them checking her out.

"Now thats the Ember I know and love." Kitty chuckled.

"Yeah well, this girl has already got a man...I hope. Does he even miss me?" Ember asked nervously.

"Miss you? Ha, he's still head over heels about you. Anytime he's been around us since the break up your all he ever talks about. Well that and him considering whether or not to live in the ghost zone for a while to get away from that human goth girl."

"Hmm, remind me to have a little `chat` with her when I get my man back." Ember said while her eyes flashed a bright red again.

"Duly noted. By the way, what's with the patch on your shoulder?"

"It's a surprise for Danny." she replied blushing.

At that moment, both girls heard music start playing and turned to the stage to see Danny and Johnny with their guitars in hand and mikes in front of them. Ember smiled inwardly happy to see Danny still using the guitar she gave him a few years back. The boys started playing and Danny began to sing.

(Danny):"She seemed dressed in all of me.  
>Stretched across my shame.<br>All the torment and the pain.  
>Leaked through and covered me.<br>I'd do anything to have her to myself.  
>Just to have her for myself.<br>Now I don't know whats to do,  
>(Both): I don't know what to do,<br>when she makes me sad.

(Danny): She is everything to me,  
>the unrequited dream.<br>The song that no one sings.  
>The unattainable.<br>(Both): She's a myth that I have to believe in.  
>All I need to make it real is one more reason.<p>

(Danny): I don't know what to do.  
>I don't know what to do.<br>When she makes me sad.

(Both): But I won't let this build up inside of me.  
>I won't let this build up inside of me.<br>I won't let this build up inside of me.  
>I won't let this build up inside of me.<p>

(Danny): A catch in my throat.  
>Choke.<br>Torn into pieces. I won't.  
>No. I don't want to be this (Both): but I won't let this build up inside of me.<br>Won't let this build up inside of me.  
>Won't let this build up inside of me won't let this build up inside of me.<br>Won't let this build up inside of me.

(Danny): She isn't real (Johnny): Won't let this build up inside of me.  
>(Danny): I can't make her real. (Johnny): won't let this build up inside of me.<br>(Danny): She isn't real. (Johnny): Won't let this build up inside of me.  
>(Danny): I can't make her real (Johnny): Won't let this build up inside of me.<p>

After the song ended the whole building was filled with roars of applause and cheering. Both boys bowed then made their way backstage and as they did Kitty grabbed Ember's hand.

"That's our que, lets go." Kitty said turning them both invisible and flew towards the stage silently following the boys. Danny's ghost sense went off but he just assumed it was because of Johnny.

Danny entered his dressing room telling Johnny he'd be right out. As soon as he shut the door Ember and Kitty made themselves visible next to Johnny.

"Okay were all good to go." Johnny told Kitty who only nodded then turned to look at Ember.

"Go get him." Kitty said winking and Ember phased through the dressing room door.

Again blue mist escaped Danny's lips and he turned around taking a fighting stance but was met with someone he had not expected to see.

"Ember?" He said surprised a her appearance.

He was shocked for two reasons. One, was that his love was a mere 10 feet away from him and two, she looked like that of a goddess. Not that she was never beautiful day in and day out, it was just that tonight she had dressed for a special occasion...him.

Danny could only stare with his mouth hung open letting his eyes burn in the sight into his memory so that it would last. Here almost arm length away stood the girl he loved, the girl he had given himself to, gave his virginity to, the girl he had given himself to, the girl he would die for and who he trusted with his own life, the girl of his dreams.

"You did really good out there Danny." she said smiling inwardly happy to know that she still had this affect on the boy she dearly loved.

He shook himself out of his trance before responding.

"Uh yeah, thanks. What are you doing here?"

Ember took a deep breath to calm her nerves and to keep herself restrained from running at Danny and crying into his chest.

"There's something I need to tell you Danny. I didn't cheat on you." she said it so fast Danny didn't get any of it.

"What? Can you repeat that but slower?"

"I didn't cheat on you." Ember said, her eyes beginning to water from recalling the event.

"I-I didn't cheat. I was waiting for you to come over when he came in and he-he..." Ember couldn't finish as her throat became dry and the tears she held in began falling.

"I'm so sorry Danny." she whimpered.

Danny now at this point no longer felt bad about ending Skulker's afterlife. If he had the chance he would do it again...and again...and again. For all eternity if he could. He then focused on the upset Ember and approached her raising both his hands to wipe away her tears before cupping her cheeks in his palm. She looked up at him and her eyes locked onto his.

"No Ember, I'm sorry. I Should've been there for you. I Should've been there sooner to protect you. I was so stupid. I was a total dipstick and..." Ember silenced the boy with a searing passionate kiss as more tears fell down this time from both of the ghost teen's faces. When they pulled apart Danny just held her close to his chest rocking back and forth whispering countless `I love you's` and `apologies`. Ember just closed her eyes and let him hold her, her head on his chest listening the melodic beat of his heart while breathing in his scent to permanently remember it seeing as she really no longer needed to breathe.

"You know, you may be a dipstick but your my dipstick and you'll always be my babypop." she said smiling.

Danny chuckled a bit. "You haven't really called me those things in a while."

"I know, I should get back in the habit of doing so."

"Ember..I love you so much."

"And I love you Daniel Fenton." she said with her face glowing with joy and affection.

"Hey what happened to your shoulder?" he asked finally noticing the patch.

Ember pulled away from him before pulling off the patch to reveal the same tattoo Danny had on his left peck only this time over the heart was an exact replica of their guitars crossed over one another. Danny smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I have three more but their in some places I'd rather show you when were back at my place." Ember said deviously before kissing him.

"I can't wait to see it then. But first we have a double date with Kitty and Johnny. I'll just grab my stuff and we can head out." Danny said to her.

Ember started to think to herself as Danny turned around and began gather his things. She looked at the door then back at Danny before smirking. She walked to the door and locked it then ran and pounced onto Danny as he turned around knocking him onto the floor and landed on him.

"On second thought why don't I show you those tattoos now?" Ember said kissing his neck making him groan in pleasure.

"Only if you want to and are ready to my blue haired angel."

Ember thought for a moment before smiling at him.

"Help me out of this damn dress."

A/N: If your wondering, Ember has a wing on each side of her stomach just under the belly button and a rock guitar inside of a star on her lower back about 2 or 2 1/2 inches above the butt. Also note that I am in fact a DxE lover over DxS...can't help it, they make KA couple. R and R.


End file.
